To Be Whole Again
by firefly2themoon
Summary: One-Shot. Leah leaves the one thing most precious to her behind. What happens when it comes back into her life? I Suck at summaries, but its a good story R


**Kay.. well this is my first one-shot, so i hope its alright.. lol. I thought i should give it a go.. =] **

**Disclaimer..i dont own twilight, yada yada yada, you all know the drill =]**

**Monday.**

Wake up. Patrol. Bathroom. Eat. Sleep.

**Tuesday.**

Wake up. Patrol. Bathroom. Eat. Bathroom. Sleep.

**Wednesday. **

Sleep in. Wake up. Bathroom. Patrol. Sleep.

**Thursday. **

Wake Up. Eat. Patrol. Bathroom. Sleep.

_"Okay. That's it. What's going on with you, Leah? You haven't bothered torturing us in three weeks! You've barely even spoken!" _Sam. Bleh. Whatever. I didnt need this crap.

I vaguely heard the disapproving voices in my head as I phased back to human form.

Yeah. It had been three weeks. A very long three weeks. But it was for the best. Really, it was...wasnt it? Of course it was. I had to keep him safe, even if it was safe from me.

"Leeeeeeeaaaaah!" Seth screeched at me, giving me a mini heart attack as he sprung from in front of the bush i was crouching behind. Seeing my shocked face he started laughing. "Did I scare you? Ha! Im sorry." He chuckled. Three weeks ago, I would have smacked him in the mouth and walked away, but now we were closer. He was the only one I could talk to.

"Seriously Seth, you want me dead that bad that your going to give me a heart attack before my 21st birthday?" I laughed. It was a hollow laugh, and the muscles in my face felt stiff from lack of use, but it was a laugh none the less. Seth noticed the fake-ness.

"Come on Lee, just.. I dunno, pick up the phone and call him. Your depressed. Your hurting. I can tell Lee, I see it! Please?" He begged. Not for the first time either. He had been begging ever since we came back from our holiday.

Three weeks ago Seth and I had decided to go away for a while. Mum was spending the week with Charlie, her boyfriend, and Sam said the pack would be fine without us. Personally I think he was just glad not to have to see me. But whatever.

Three weeks ago Seth and I had run into the Makkah Reservation and made friends with the local Inn keeper and his son, plus his sons friends and little sister. Seth had instantly taken a liking to her.

Three weeks ago I had fallen in love.

Three weeks ago I had imprinted.

I sighed and came back to the present. Seth was standing in front of me, his expression blank, his eyes filled with worry and pain.

"Seth, you know what we are. You see Emily. You see how Sam feels! Please. Dont ask me to do this. Please?" I begged right back. I could be real while I was around Seth, show just a little bit of the pain I was really feeling, something I knew he didnt take for granted. Something I definitely didnt.

Seth just nodded sadly and walked away. I knew he was hurting for me. But I just couldn't risk my imprint. I would tear myself apart inside and out before something like that was to happen.

I walked up the long driveway to see the whole pack, all in human form, standing around Seth in the centre, they had their arms folded and were glaring at him.

"What the hell is going on!" I screeched. The boys flinched but didnt move as I bolted towards them. "You wont tell us whats going on, we'll get Seth to." I looked at Seth, silently pleading with him not to say anything. He didnt even hesitate to nod his head at me in agreement. No matter how loyal he was to the pack and Sam, I was his sister and he wouldn't betray me.

Tears sprung to my eyes and spilled over my cheeks. Sam's fingers twitched and his hard mask fell away at the sight of my tears. "Lee-" I cut him off "Leah. Only Seth calls me Lee, you no longer have that privilege." I said quietly. Sam nodded, his expression pained.

"Leah. Please, tell us whats wrong..We can fix it, whatever it is!" I scoffed at his words. Yeah, unless he found some way of magically changing me back to being a normal human being I doubted he would fix this problem.

Suddenly, Seth gasped and his expression changed from concern to confusion, to anger, to sadness and settled on a mixture of astonishment and adoration.

A blur of red and white streaked towards me, and before anyone could react I was being crushed in a tight bear hug. "Leah! Leah! Oh My Goodness LEAH!" A girly voice screamed. The pack looked on in confusion as the slight, pale, red headed girl crushed me.

"Tilly! Tilly! I cant _BREATH_" I gasped out, shocked at how tight she was holding me. She giggled slightly and pulled herself off. "Sorry, I kinda forget sometimes" She laughed again and from the corner of my eye I saw Seth straighten up and brush himself off, smiling like a fool.

Something hard crunching into my cheek pulled my attention back to Tilly and with a shock I realized I was lying in the ground with her towering over me, her expression murderous.

"YOU _STUPID_ COW! _YOU STUPID STUPID SWEET LOVING TOO-DAMN-GOOD COW_! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY _BROTHER!_ YOU JUST PACK YOUR STUFF AND _LEAVE_? HE WAS HEARTBROKEN." Screaming, she leaned down and slapped me, punching any part she could. Tears gushed from her eyes as she suddenly sat down in a huff and groaned.

Sam, anger shaking his form, strode forwards, Paul and Jared following. Seth stood between them and Tilly, growling, as he shook. Her head snapped towards them.

"Oh STOP IT! God. She's not going to DIE! I only gave her some _bruises_. Leah, call your stupid mutts off!" She growled at them and me. I nodded towards the three of them and they stopped, eye-ing her and Seth warily. "Whats going on Leah?" Sam asked.

Before I could explain, a choking sound came from somewhere behind me. Getting up I turned to look, screaming at the sight.

"ALEX!" My body flung itself off the ground, sprinting towards his open arms. Tears mixed from each of our faces as he hugged me, twirling me around. "What are you doing here!" I sobbed.

"I came to find you. You left me" He whispered brokenly. "Im sorry. Im so so sorry" I cried.

"Yeah, Save your sorries for some other time. You just LEFT us! Him.._ME? _Why. Why. WHY! Would you leave Lee! We were all great and then you left and now! NOW LOOK!" Tilly screamed, her girly voice getting louder and louder with each word. At her last words, her form began to shake, blurring around the edges before changing completely into a shorter than average werewolf, with blue-grey fur.

Eyes wide, the pack looked on astonished. Tilly-wolf ran into the treeline and a few seconds later came back wearing a white button up shirt and boy shorts. Alex narrowed his eyes and she shrugged, glancing at Seth, who's mouth had fallen slightly open.

Alex growled, his form shaking. Warily, i stepped back, right into Sam's chest, as a wolf taller than Sam appeared. Jet black but for a tiny circle above the wolfs eye, where Alex's scar was from when he fell over trying to help his mum.

I took a tentative step forward, arm outstretched to touch Alex. Impatient as always, he shoved his nose into my palm, huffing. I laughed and his eyes sparkled. "I imprinted on you" I whispered. There was a shocked gasp from everyone there except Tilly, Seth and Alex, and of course me. The wolf nodded and licked my palm, a silent "yeah me too" I gathered.

Tilly screamed and I turned around to see her staring at Seth with an adorable expression of horror and delight.

"OH MY _**GOD**_! _NO_! **YES!** _NO_! _AAAAH! IM A SISSY IMPRINTED WOLF!"She shrieked._

Everyone, including Seth, who had been standing stock still, shocked at her scream, chuckled as her face turned bright pink. Seth took a step forward and wrapped her in his arms.

Strangely, Tilly was small,_ tiny_ really, for a wolf.

"Guess we're even then" Seth whispered.

* * *

**tadaaaaaaaaaa..**

**Hope it was aight! **

**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! please =D **

**xx **


End file.
